


Putting Together the Shards Chapter 3/?

by cindyls1969



Series: Putting Together the Shards [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969





	Putting Together the Shards Chapter 3/?

**Chapter:** 3  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** NC 17 for graphic descriptions of violence and injuries. Explicit sex later.  
 **Warnings:** non-con (not between Drarry) violence, talk of self-harm  
 **Disclaimer:** HP world and Characters belong to JK Rowling. Cracky story idea is mine. I'm not making nothing off of it.

Draco was still asleep but it didn’t look very peaceful. He’d been thrashing around on the bed and had dislodged the blanket Harry had wrapped around him. He was shivering and Harry wasn’t sure if it was from fear or cold.

Harry walked to the fireplace that sat against one wall of the room and quickly lit a fire before walking to the bed and kneeling beside it. He reached up to pulled the blanket back over the sleeping man and was startled when Draco cried out in terror before freezing in place.

“Nononono…please…don’t.” He wasn’t screaming, just pleading over and over.

“Shhh, Draco. It’s just me, Harry.” He didn’t touch Draco, just knelt motionlessly beside the bed as he talked to him. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.” He kept his voice quiet and calm, talking to him like the wounded creature he was. “No one will hurt you here, I’ll protect you.”

“H…Harry?” Draco finally opened his eyes and seemed to focus on Harry.

“Yes, it’s me. You’re okay.” Harry put his hand on the bed, not touching, just letting it rest there and leaving the rest up to Draco.

Draco lay there for a moment, panting quietly and letting his eyes slip shut again. Harry thought he’d fallen back asleep and started to get up, but was stilled by Draco touching his hand. “Harry.”

Harry smiled and rested his head on the mattress so that he and Draco were at eye level. “Hi.”

The other man smiled shyly back at him and barely flinched as Harry reached over to finish pulling the blanket up. “Thank you.”

“Would you like something to drink? Your throat sounds a little sore.” He wanted to start getting Draco rehydrated as quickly as possible.

Draco nodded and Harry sat up a little. “Kreacher, can we have tea in my room please?” He spoke seemingly to thin air, but a tray materialized on the nightstand almost immediately. There was a note on it and Harry picked it up and read it.

‘Soup is cooking, won’t take long. Is Master Draco allergic to anything?’

Harry looked at Draco. “Kreacher would like to know if you’re allergic to anything. He’s making soup for us because I’m starving.”

Draco looked startled but shook his head.

“He isn’t Kreacher.”

Draco looked at him curiously and Harry chuckled. “The old fellow found a pair of extendable ears that the twins had left behind and he likes to use them sometimes. I asked him to give you some space and not just pop in and out right away.”

“Oh.” Draco’s cheeks turned a little red. “Sorry. Too much trouble.”

Harry looked at him sternly. “You certainly are not. In fact Kreacher’s very happy to be serving ‘The Noble House of Black’ once more. You’ve made his whole year being here.”

Shifting up to sit on the side of the bed, Harry prepared two cups of tea before turning to Draco. “I’m going to put a little honey in yours because I think it will help soothe your throat, but no milk yet. It might upset your stomach.”

Draco nodded and Harry finished with the tea and then turned back. “I’m going to place a cushioning charm under you so you can sit without too much discomfort, okay?”

“Yes.” His big gray eyes were locked on Harry as he pulled his wand and did the charm.

“Let’s get you sitting now.” Harry waited for Draco to nod before helping him sit back against a pile of pillows against the headboard. He looked at him and saw him still shivering. “Hold on, I’m going to grab you a jumper.”

Harry walked over and pulled open his closet. He grabbed a hoodie that zipped in the front and went back to Draco. “Can I put this on you? I hate seeing you so cold.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Yours?”

Harry smiled. “Yes mine. Warmest one I have.”

“Yes please.” Draco leaned ahead so Harry could get the fabric around him and then leaned back so he could zip it up. Harry pulled the hood up to keep the draft off Draco’s neck and watched as the other man snuggled back into the softness.

“Smells like you. It’s good.” The please smile on Draco’s face was something Harry would love to see more of.

“Good.” Harry reached over and grabbed Draco’s tea and handed it to him. Draco’s hands shook a little but he didn’t drop it. “Sip it slowly, alright? Don’t overdo it.”

Draco nodded and took a small sip. He closed his eyes and sighed before taking another. “Missed this. Tastes good.” His voice was so soft and low and Harry wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to hearing it that way.

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry heard the small chime that told him someone had come through the floo into the sitting room. “There’s Poppy.”

“No…Harry no. Please.” Draco started shaking so hard that he almost spilled his tea and Harry hastened to reassure him.

“She’s not coming in here, I promise. She’s just bringing me some things I need to heal you and she’s going to show me how to do some tests. No one will come near you but me.” He pet down Draco’s arm and waited until he’d relaxed before standing up. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Draco nodded and clutched his cup to his chest. “’Kay. “

Harry smiled at him reassuringly and headed for the sitting room. Poppy Pomfrey was waiting for him there, accepting a cup of tea from Kreacher. He walked up and gave her a hug. “Thank you so much, Poppy. I need all the help I can get.”

She patted his shoulder. “Don’t you worry, Harry. We’ll have Mr. Malfoy right as rain in no time.” She put down her cup before lifting the bag she’d brought with her and setting it on the coffee table. “First things first. I need you to go and run a complete set of diagnostics on him.”

Pulling a book out of her bag, she leafed through it until she found what she wanted. “This is the spell. It’s for monitoring patients in the hospital. You can start it in there and I can see it here. Have you gotten him to drink anything?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, he’s having tea at the moment.”

“Good.” She reached into the bag again and passed him a small vial. “This is a nourishing potion. It will also help him retain the water he’s needs to get rehydrated without making his stomach off. Just add it to his tea. It’s a little sweet but otherwise has no flavor.”

Harry took the vial and walked back to the bedroom. “I’m going to put this in your tea, Draco. It will help you regain the nutrients your body needs as well as the water.” He poured it into the cup and Draco stared at it mistrustfully.

“Here.” He took the cup and took a drink. “See? It won’t hurt you.”

Draco took the cup back and looked at him for a few more moments before taking a small sip. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged. “Now what?”

Harry showed him the book. “I’m going to start this diagnostic spell and Madam Pomfrey will be able to see it out there as well.” Draco looked stricken and Harry knew that he’d not realized who Poppy was when he mentioned her earlier. “I’m sorry that I had to tell her, Draco, but I’m just a nurse. There are things I don’t know and I don’t want to do anything that might hurt you further.”

“Harry won’t hurt me.” It wasn’t quite a statement, but it wasn’t a question either.  
“No, not if I can help it.” He waited for Draco to decide.

“Yes. Okay.” He still didn’t look thrilled, but at least he wasn’t going to fight it.

Harry went over the spell once more before finally feeling confident enough to perform it. He’d seen it done often enough at the hospital but it was never his job to do it. It didn’t take long until everything Poppy needed to know was displayed over Draco’s head.

“I’m going to make sure she’s seeing this properly and then I’ll be back. Make sure you drink your tea, okay?” Harry could see that some of the numbers concerning Draco’s health were even worse than he feared and he wanted to hear what the healer had to say about them.

“Okay, Harry.” Draco obediently took another sip of tea and Harry was satisfied enough to leave the room for a few moments.

When he re-joined Poppy in the sitting room he could see that she was also looking at the diagnostics with concern.

“I don’t know where he’s been, Harry, but he is in terrible shape. He’s a good deal under weight and his diet has been terribly neglected.” She looked so cross that Harry almost smiled at her ire. “He’s not got any diseases, though. There are some poorly healed fractures that we can deal with and I have a potion that will heal most of the cuts and bruises.”

She pulled potion after potion out of her bag as she spoke and it gave Harry a great deal of relief to know she was taking it so seriously.

“I swear to you Harry, if wizards had done this I’d be setting the Aurors on them in a second. There’s no magical signature to any of his wounds though and his own magic is dangerously faded. It’s going to take a long time to get it back up to normal levels and I’d prefer that he didn’t try any magic at all until his body is healed.” She stopped and looked up.

“Are you sure you’re up for this young man? He’s going to need a lot of help. My potions can heal most of his physical injures and time will take care of the rest.” She walked over to Harry and put her hand on his arm. “But his psychological injuries are so much worse, lad. It’s going to take a lot of work and it will be hell on both of you.”

Harry hugged her and pulled back. “Thanks Poppy, but I’m sure. I’m going to talk to Kingsley and hopefully once I can get some more information out of Draco, he can talk to the Muggle authorities and get the animals that did this to him.” Harry looked at the collection of items she’d put on the table. “I want to do this. I need to. I feel like he’s been let down a by a lot of people in his life and I don’t want to be one of them.”

Poppy patted his arm and then picked up her bag. “Alright then. I’d like you to keep this spell going for a few days. It’ll work fine between here and Hogwarts and I want to keep an eye on his progress. If you need anything else, just call.”

Harry hugged her against and then gently urged her toward the fireplace. “Thanks, I will.”

He watched as she nodded and then grabbed a handful of floo powder from the box on the mantle. Tossing it in, she yelled “Hogwarts” before stepping in and disappearing.

Once she was gone, he closed the floo and reset his wards. Satisfied he wouldn’t have any unexpected visitors, he returned to Draco with a handful of potions.

“So, Poppy’s left these for you and I’d like to get them started right away.” Harry walked over to the bed and set the vials on the night table before sitting on the side of the bed. “I’m going to give you a dreamless sleep potion with the others. The healing potions are effective, but can be uncomfortable and I don’t want you hurting anymore.”

Draco shook his head before whispering. “No sleep Harry. Bad dreams.”

Harry reached up and stroked along Draco’s cheek. “You won’t dream, Dray, just sleep and rest and heal. When you wake up, you won’t hurt so much and then maybe we can figure out some other stuff.”

Draco sighed, looking crestfallen. “I have to go? Harry wants me to go?”

Harry smiled at him. “No, I don’t want you to go. I just want to take care of you right now and spend some time getting to know you…this you that you are now.”

“Oh.” Draco dropped his eyes to look at his cup. “Still scared. Sorry.”

“Oh Dray.” Harry sighed. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Of course you’re still scared. You have every right to be.” He smiled when Draco let his head rest against his hand for a moment. “But you’re safe here and I’m going to help you get better. And maybe we could be friends?”

Draco smiled up at him shyly. “Friends? With Harry?”

Harry nodded.

“Yes. I’d like that.”

He looked like a child all bundled up in the cozy blanket and Harry’s hoodie and it made him feel even more fiercely protective. “Right then. Let’s get these potions into you then. Do you need to use the loo first?”

Draco blushed and nodded. Harry looked around and then remembered that Poppy had left a portable urinal for him as well. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

He rushed out to the sitting room and grabbed what he needed before rushing back to Draco. “I’d rather not move you right now. Can you use this?”

Draco nodded and reached out to grab it. “I’m just going to step out here to give you some privacy.”

He passed the urinal to him and then went into the hall leaving the door open so he could hear Draco call him when he was done.

“Okay Harry.” Draco’s soft voice beckoned him back into the bedroom.

He took the urinal to the bathroom and washed his hands and then went back. “I’ll give you the healing ones first and then the dreamless sleep.”

He passed Draco the first vial and smiled approvingly as he swallowed it down without stopping and then did the same with the other two. Once those were gone, he passed him the dreamless sleep potion and waited for him to finish that as well before banishing all the empty vials to the kitchen.

“Come on, let’s get you laying down before you pass out.” He carefully helped Draco rearrange himself so that he was lying on his side and snuggled into the blankets. “Comfortable?”

Draco nodded and yawned sleepily. “Harry stay?”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and took Draco’s hand. “I’ll stay until you’re asleep and I’ll be keeping an eye on you the whole time. You won’t be alone.”

Draco’s lashes fluttered but Harry could see he was fighting the dreamless sleep. “Promise?” His voice was soft and achingly sweet and at that moment, Harry would have promised him anything.

“Yes, Dray, I promise.” Draco’s fingers tightened around his for a moment in acknowledgement and then fell slack as he finally let himself drift off to sleep.  



End file.
